La Segunda Oportunidad
by LEEC
Summary: A Light se le da una 2 oportunidad..., ¿que hara?, lo mismo, intentar erradicar el crimen del mundo atravez del asecinato, para declararse Dios del Nuevo Mundo..., o aceptara que el mundo es imperfecto lleno de seres hermosos e imperfectos, haciendo este mundo Hermoso y Cruel a la vez..., todo depende de su juicio. One-Shot


Nota: este es un One-Shot…, espero que lo disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo, y también espero que me dejen mucho comentarios.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Death Note

**FanFiction**

Light estaba recostado sobre esa fría escalera de metal…, pensaba y reflexionaba sobre lo que había hecho, viendo una débil luz acercarse hacia el…, solo podía pensar:

"¿fui derrotado…?

Ese único pensamiento se grababa como fuego en su mente, la idea de perder era una que simplemente no podía procesar…, pero la sangre en sus manos y el dolor en su pecho y estomago era demasiado para ignorarlo.

"¿esta es la vida que elegí?

Su mente razonaba…, cuando se pudo alejar de la idea del dolor y la ira, se preguntaba:

"¿Qué pensara mi madre…, Sayu…? cuando la policía les diga…"

-te sentirías humillado, ¿no es así?

Esa voz lo asusto… ¿acaso era…?:

-Ryuzaki…

La voz de Light salió mancillada y adolorida, y con mucha dificultad levanto la cabeza, pera ver, que en efecto, L estaba parado frente a el:

-veo que no te alegras de verme Raito-kun… ¿acaso no te gusta recordar tus éxitos?

La voz de L era calmada…, muy relajada…, sin ningún rencor hacia Kira, pero el dolor que sentía hizo que Light fuera directo al punto:

-¿Qué…, quieres…, L…?

La voz de Light sonaba como un gorgoteo debido a la sangre que inundaba su boca, pero L no se inmuto, así que le pregunto:

-dime Raito… ¿si alguien te ofreciera otra oportunidad?..., ¿la aceptarías?

La pregunta golpeo como un martillo a Light…, su mente intento procesarla, pero solo podía ver el rostro de la gente que lastimo: a su hermana en la silla de ruedas, la cara de profundo pesar en el rostro de su madre cuando le tuvo que decir que su padre estaba muerto…, el cuerpo de su padre…, los ojos rojos…, las imágenes golpeaban y torturaban a Kira…:

-creo…, que…, lo haría…

El rostro de Ryuzaki formo una leve sonrisa:

-ya me tengo que ir Raito…

-espera…

Light levanto su mano con mucha dificultad…, intentando detenerlo:

-…, dale un mensaje a mi padre…, por favor…, solo dile que lo lamento…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Light, combinándose con su sangre, pero Ryuzaki solo le dijo:

-tú se lo podrás decir dentro de poco…

Y comenzó a caminar de nuevo…, pero, cuando llego a la salida, se volteo levemente y le pidió:

-…, y por favor…, búscame cuando despiertes…

Ryuzaki salió de la bodega, para después perderse en la distancia…, dejando a Light solo…, pero no sería por mucho…, sintió una puñalada en su corazón…, y luego…, la más absoluta oscuridad.

…

Light despertó gritando…, cayendo de la cama…, pero después vio alrededor:

"¿todo había sido un sueño…?"

En ese momento su madre entro al cuarto, corrió abrazarlo y le pregunto:

-¿estás bien cariño?, me asustaste…, pensé que algo serio te había ocurrido.

Light no podía creerlo…, después de la muerte de su padre, su madre se había derrumbado…, pero…:

-mamá… ¿no me odias…?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a su madre, quien viéndolo a los ojos, le dijo en un tono comprensivo y con una sonrisa:

-¿estás loco?…, yo jamás podría odiarte Light…

Su madre lo abrazo, como cuando era un niño pequeño y Light no pudo evitar abrazarla…, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos, y con una voz algo quebrada le dijo:

-yo también te amo mamá…

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, pero su madre rompió el abrazo, se paró y le recordó:

-recuerda que hoy vas al instituto…, así que mejor vete vistiendo…

Y sin decir mas salió…, pero ese momento, Light no pudo ser más feliz…, pero luego recordó:

"Sayu…, en su silla…, mi padre…, muerto…"

Esas ideas nublaron su semblante…, pero, se comenzó a vestir de todas maneras…, aunque le extraño que fuera su uniforme de estudiante el que estuviera colgado en su pared.

Se estaba poniendo su corbata cuando su alguien toco la puerta:

-¿estás presentable Onii-chan…?

"esa voz… ¿podra ser…?"

Abrió la puerta y quien tocaba era Sayu…:

-¿me puedes ayudar con estas ecuaciones antes de que nos vayamos?

…, pero no era lo que Light recordaba…, después del secuestro, su hermana cayó en una profunda depresión y termino en una silla de ruedas, pero ahora estaba de nuevo de pie…, no solo eso…, estaba alegre…, tenía esa típica sonrisa tanta que usaba cuando quería obtener algo de otras personas…, pero tenía 14 años de nuevo…:

-entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no…?

Un leve golpe en sus costillas lo saco de su sueño…, y le dijo:

-te ayudare..., si me perdonas…

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos…, lo que confundió a Sayu…:

-¿te siente bien Light?..., ¿Por qué te debería de perdonar…?

Él se mantuvo en silencio…, se intentó controlar y comenzó a hacer las ecuaciones…, pero estaba muy distraído y fallo con 3…, pero aun asi se las dio, se puso la corbata, para bajar a la cocina:

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Su madre volteo a verlo y le respondió:

-la verdad es que no prepare nada…, normalmente tu no desayunas y Sayu se va hasta las 9…

-bueno, no importa…, te veo en la tarde…

Le dio un abrazo y un beso y salió, no sin antes hacer lo mismo con Sayu:

-recuerda entregarme las notas del examen.

Le pidió a Light, y este salió, cuando estaba a una cuadra de su casa, su mente comenzó a trabajar:

"¿Qué diablos ocurre?..., hace menos de 3 horas me estaba desangrando en una bodega a la mitad de la nada…, y ahora me dirijo hacia la escuela…"

En ese momento recordó:

"_dime Raito… ¿si alguien te ofreciera otra oportunidad?..., ¿la aceptarías?"_

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría…:

"_¿si alguien te ofreciera otra oportunidad?"_

"¿Podría ser verdad?… ¿esta vez podría hacer las cosas bien…?".

Llego a la escuela, tomo su lugar y divago por el resto del día…, sin poder esperar la hora de salir, cuando la vio…, la vio de nuevo:

-¿mi destino…?

Cuando sonó el timbre se dirigió de nuevo hacia ese maldito objeto…, justo como la primera vez, la tomo y la estudio…, era la misma Death Note que se le dio la primera vez.

No perdió tiempo, la guardo en su mochila y se dirigió de nuevo a casa…, los pensamientos ser arremolinaban en su mente, pero, antes de darse cuente había llegado a cas:

-bienvenido a casa Light…

Su madre lo esperaba en la entrada, la abraso y le entrego las notas:

-otra vez calificaciones perfectas… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…?

Él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero alcanzo a voltearse y le pidió:

-si…, estoy muy cansado…, quisiera dormir un poco…

-está bien, no te molestare…

Le dijo su madre y regreso a la cocina, sin ver el miedo en rostro de su hijo, el cual se encerró en su cuarto, y encendió la televisión, para ver el mismo noticiero que la vez anterior y al mismo criminal poniendo en riesgo la vida de otros…:

-Kurou Otoharada…

Dijo lentamente Light, al sacar el cuaderno de su mochila y abrirlo en la 1° hoja, preparando su bolígrafo…:

"esta debe de ser la prueba final…"

Pensó Light, con la punta del bolígrafo tan pegada en el papel que hizo unos manchones en la hoja…, pensando muy bien que hacer a continuación:

"podría hacer todo esto de nuevo…, pero ahora tengo todas las respuestas…, esta vez lo haría bien…"

Un disparo proveniente de la televisión lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras el reportero gritaba a su micrófono:

"_parece ser que el sospechoso ha disparado al aire…, pero las autoridades no saben cuánto faltara para que ejecute a alguno de los civiles…"_

Light tenía una verdadera lucha en su interior…, en sus manos tenía un arma…, un arma apuntada no a los civiles como la de ese criminal…, sino un arma que podría servir a la justicia:

"si esta vez escribiera que el saldría de la escuela con un rehén…, y un francotirador le dispara…"

No tuvo tiempo de pensar…, ese momento un grupo de policías entro al colegio, para salir 10 minutos después con un hombre esposado y golpeado, cuando uno de los reporteros se acercó a uno de los policías, este le dijo a la cámara:

-la operación de captura fue un éxito…, los rehenes fueron liberados y el sospechoso fue inmovilizado sin necesidad de recurrir a la fuerza letal…

Light apago el televisor, pensando:

"Tal vez la policía si pueda hacerse cargo por su cuenta…"

Se acostó en la cama…, con la libreta en la mano…, considerando que hacer con ella:

"solo hay 2 opciones lógicas…, podría convertirme en Kira de nuevo…, enfrentar el crimen como un vigilante enmascarado…, perdiendo de nuevo todo lo que amo…, o podría quemarla…, volviendo a ser el mismo chico que era antes de encontrarla…"

Su madre toco la puerta, el escondió la libreta y fue abrirle:

-perdón Light…, te dije que no te molestaría, pero necesito que vayas a la Tienda…, parece que tu padre va a traer a alguien a comer…, y no tengo suficiente pescado…

Le pidió su madre…, extendiéndole un poco de dinero, pero le ofreció:

-descuida…, voy a salir por el pescado, pero tengo algo de dinero guardado…

-muchas gracias.

Sin decir más salió disparado hacia la tienda…, compro un kilo de pescado y se distrajo leyendo una revista en la tienda…, cuando recordó…, vio su reloj e hizo una llamada con su celular…, espero unos minutos…, cuando ocurrió de nuevo…

-hola preciosa…

La misma secuencia de eventos: la llegada de las mismas motocicletas, la misma mujer acorralada, la misma pandilla que intenta tomar a la mujer y violarla…, todo es exactamente igual…, pero con una diferencia…:

-¡Alto ahí!...

Dijo una voz que provenía de un auto que se acaba de detener frente a la tienda…, para el alivio de Light:

"al fin llegan…"

Pensó, al ver que se trataba de una patrulla, 2 policías totalmente uniformados de bajaron y continuaron gritando:

-¡Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio!..., ¡Todos ustedes están bajo arresto!

Ninguno de los miembros de la pandilla dijo nada, dijo nada…, solo la mujer se levantó y corrió hacia sus inesperados salvadores…, diciéndoles un siempre:

-gracias…

Light se dio por satisfecho y se dirigió a casa…, pero la libreta seguía preocupándole:

"si…, pude detener un crimen…, pero este no será el último…, hay muchos más criminales afuera…"

Su mente divago hasta llegara casa, su madre lo recibió y la ayudo a hacer la cena…, la verdad nunca lo hacía…, pero quería paras el mayor tiempo posible con su madre…, cuando tocaron su puerta:

-yo abro…

Les dijo Sayu mientras corría hacia la puerta, para después gritar:

-¡papá!, ¡llegas temprano!

Light fue hacia la puerta para ver, que en efecto…, era su padre quien estaba en la puerta…, estaba cargando a Sayu y riendo…, así que no pudo evitar abrazarlo y preguntarle:

-¿estás bien?

Soichiro lo vio extrañado y simplemente le pregunto:

-¿Qué hay de ti…? ¿Hace años que no me saludas así…?

El no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas…, hace años que no lloraba así…, parecía que L lo decía enserio:

"_¿si alguien te ofreciera otra oportunidad?"_

-sí, bueno…, se podrá decir que tuve un buen día hoy…

La madre de Light salió de la cocina y saludo a su marido con un beso…, para después darle un leve regaño:

-¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a traer a un amigo a cenar…?

Él se defendió…, pero como pelea contra una mujer…, estaba perdida:

-el comandante me pidió que me encargara de este invitado esta vez Sachiko…, viene desde Londres como invitado de la INTERPOL y querían mostrarle un entorno un poco más hogareño que un cuarto de Hotel…

Su mujer suspiro y entro en la cocina para comenzar a servir la comida:

-¿Quién es el invitado papá?

Le pregunto Sayu:

-se podría decir que es el mejor detective del mundo…

En ese momento sonó que alguien tocaba la puerta:

-yo abro…

Anuncio Light, mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió:

-buenas noches… ¿se encuentra el detective Soichiro Yagami?

Le pregunto un hombre ya mayor…, el cual estaba vestido como un mayordomo, tenía un rostro afable y unos anteojos…, aparte de un cabello y bigote tan blanco como la nieve:

-este… ¿Cómo…, se llama…?

Pregunto Light con una voz algo quebrada…, pero el hombre no pareció importarle:

-mi nombre es Watari…, represento al hombre que espera su padre…

En ese momento del auto salió una persona que no representaba más de 23 años…, tenía un cabello oscuro muy alborotado, una postura terrible, unas ojeras inmensas y una ropa tan vieja y maltratada como los zapatos que estaba usando, pero se presentó de la manera más cortes posible:

-sí, yo soy la persona que tu padre espera…, mi nombre es…

-Ryuzaki…

Light estaba algo perdido…, ese era el mismo chico el cual el asesino a sangre fría, mientras se burlaba de el con su cínica sonrisa…, pero aquí estaba de nuevo…, el mismo que le dio su 2° oportunidad, la cual no iba a desaprovechar, recordando el último favor que le pidió en esa bodega:

"…_, y por favor…, búscame cuando despiertes…"_

-si…, tu padre debió de hablarte sobre mi…

Dijo calmado, mientras pasaba…, pero Light continúo:

-sí, un poco, yo soy su hijo, Light Yagami…, pero me puedes llamar Raito…

Ryuzaqui le sonrió:

-es un placer conocerte, espero que nos podamos llevar bien…

Se presentó, diciéndole una leve esperanza, la cual fue contestada por Light:

-sí, yo también lo deseo…

-chicos, la comida está servida….

Grito su madre desde la cocina, pero Light tenía un asunto pendiente:

-discúlpame unos segundos Ryuzaki…

-descuida Raito-kun…

Light subió las escaleras corriendo y fue en dirección a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y saco la libreta de su mochila, la contemplo y dijo:

-ya no te necesito…

Busco papel, lo rompió y lo coloco en su bote de basura, puso la libreta y arrojo una cerrilla encendida…, para después contemplar cómo se quemaba…:

-esto es lo que debí de hacer desde el principio…

Cuando el fuego se apagó, arrojo el contenido apagado a una bolsa y salió a tirarla…, como si se tratara de una bolsa más…, para después ir a comer con su familia y amigos:

"definitivamente tome la decisión correcta…"

Se dijo así mismo, mientras devoraba el plato que está en frente ha el…, escuchando y participando en las conversaciones, disfrutando la risa y haciendo algo que debía hacer en1° lugar.

Hacerse amigo de L…


End file.
